Electric drive systems comprising several electric drives are usually controlled in such a way that one of the electric drives is a master unit, the other electric drives being slave units that tend to follow the operation of the master unit. A problem with such a known electric drive system is that failure of the master unit may stop the whole electric drive system. For this reason, an electric drive system of this kind is not applicable to objects of use where high reliability is required.